Leopardfrost's betrayal
by Mangle123
Summary: A young warrior is torn between who she truly loves, Jumpflight has always been the Tom she loves, but does he love her back? All the while Jayflight and Owlflight fight over who loves her more
1. Chapter 1

_*Hiya there! Welcome to my story!I hope you enjoy, I'll try my best with punctuation, and occasionally my auto correct messes up. Criticism as well pointers and likes is always asked for!. The clan used is my own oc clan, if you want your oc included in the story plot, give me*_

*Name:*

*Gender:*

*Description:*

Creekclan

Leader- Bearstar~ handsome black tom with noticeable scars streaking his face

Deputy- Darkstorm ~ Night black Tom with gleaming yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Mintsong~ pretty grey tabby She-cat with mint green eyes

~ apprentice Shrewpaw

Warriors- Darkshadow ~ Dark brown Tom

Lilyfall~ pure white She-cat with green eyes

Berrywish~ cream She-cat with white tipped tail

Owlflight~ light brown Tom with white underbelly, dark brown tail and gleaming yellow eyes

Newtspeck~ light brown Tom

Cloudwhisker~ light grey She-cat with Amber eyes

Jayflight~ handsome grey Tom with dark grey marks, and striking icy blue eyes

Leopardfrost~ very light grey She-cat with distinct black spots and deep, sea blue eyes

Cypressneedle~ Grey Tom with dark, leaf green eyes

Gorsefang~ russet colored Tom with overly long teeth

~ apprentice Shimmerpaw

Turtlewing~ tortishell She-cat with green eyes

Jumpflight~ dark grey Tom

Mallowspot~ light grey She-cat with white paws

Apprintices: Shimmerpaw~ black She-cat with gleaming green eyes

Shrewpaw~ light brown Tom

Queens: Rainsweptpetal~ light grey tabby She-cat, mother of Larkkit (cream colored She-cat) and Ripplekit (dark grey Tom) and mate to Darkshadow

Ashvine~ dark grey She-cat with pure white tabby markings, expecting Newtspeck's kits

Elders: Roseflash~ pretty tortishell with green eyes

Kestraltail~ aging grey Tom with yellow _eyes_

Quailfur~ black and white She-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Streaks of sunlight cast bright rays into the secluded camp of creekclan. In the clearing sat a light grey She-cat with black spots, next to her sat a dark grey tabby. "Then I tackled the badger, Jumpflight helped us chase it off" the tabby concluded. "Wonderful story Jayflight, by the way, have you seen Jumpflight?"the spotted She-cat asked, looking around camp. "No I haven't" Jumpflight frowned, not catching the tone in the she-cats words "but why don't you and me go hunting Leopardfrost?"he asked. Leopardfrost's gaze flickered to the Tom, shrugging she stood "okay let's go"she replied in a distant tone, she had been hoping to find the handsome Jumpflight. "Jayflight's gaze lit as he stood leading the way out of camp, he dropped back slightly to walk beside Leopardfrost, brushing his pelt with hers slightly. "So...how are you today?"Jayflight asked glancing at Leopardfrost. Leopardfrost hardly heard him, her mind was somewhere else, with Jumpflight perhaps? Leopardfrost smiled at the thought. Her gaze snapped up as Jayflight stopped and looked at her "Leopardfrost are you okay?"he asked. "Hmm? What? Oh I'm fine"Leopardfrost cast a fake smile at the Tom. Jayflight smiled with relief, leaning over to lick the she-cats ear "good, wouldn't want you to get sick"the Tom murmmerd. Leopardfrost pulled away "uh...yeah"she muttered. The bushes ahead shifted and a brown Tom slid out, get gaze lighting up as he spotted Leopardfrost, but it soon shifted to disgust as his gaze fell on Jayflight. "Hello Owlflight" Leopardfrost meowed. "Hello dear Leopardfrost" Owlflight meowed, turning his gaze coldly to Jayflight he continued "hello Jayflight". "Hello Owlflight" Jayflight meowed blandly. Leopardfrost viewed the toms warily, awkward silence hung in the air "uh...so what are you doing Owlflight?" She asked. The Tom turned his gaze to Leopardfrost "hunting, and you?" He asked "me and Jayflight were just about to hunt actually" the She-cat meowed. "Well may I join you?"Owlflight asked. "Sure!" Leopardfrost purred hoping to loosen the tension, Jayflight's eyes narrowed in disguise, but just simply nodded, letting Owlflight walk on the other side of Leopardfrost.

*well that's the first chapter,I know it was slow but this is just the beginning! The next chapter should be much longer, and more eventful. Hope you enjoyed!*


End file.
